


Украденное сердце

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, Historical RPF, Literary RPF, Symbolist Poets RPF
Genre: Collage, Drama, Embedded Images, M/M, Post-Canon, RPS - Freeform, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Украденное сердце, что же мне дальше делать суждено?
Relationships: Arthur Rimbaud/Paul Verlaine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_визуал_G_PG13





	Украденное сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Название отсылает к названию стихотворения А. Рембо [Украденное сердце](https://www.tania-soleil.com/le-coeur-vole-darthur-rimbaud/) в переводе В. Орла.
> 
> Полноразмер открывается при нажатии на картинку.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/19/92/1T8WJAqD_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Изображения взяты из открытых источников, среди них: фото А. Рембо, сделанное во время его работы в Харраре, фото рукописи А. Рембо, портрет П. Верлена работы Г. Курбе, обработанное фото П. Верлена в последние годы жизни.


End file.
